The Lone Gem
by ImNotALeviathan
Summary: Two main stories. Story 1: Being runs into the forest on an alien world and is being chanced by a hunter. Told through the eyes of a creature. Story 2: Subject is in a hospital of some sorts nd is being experimented on
1. Prolouge

The Lone Gem

Prologue

Running down the trail I can smell all of the animals that had passed though. A rabbit, the skunk, even the beetle that rolled its dung to their dump the hour before. All of this and more is what I can smell. Glancing up I see a bird lose a feather, I can see it fall for about fifty feet before hitting the tops of the near skyscraping trees, I can hear it hit the leaves, hear the scales on bark as a cold blooded creature drags the massive feather to its nest in the trees. I feel every heart beat pound through me, every breath feels cold, sharp, and needed.

But most importantly I can sense the hunter at the edge of the trees, crunching the blue-ish green grass beneath his 3 toed foot, as he paces, willing, yearning, aching even, for me to take a wrong turn and run strait into their poison embrace, to take me back and make me forget what I had learned.

Ominous thunder booms in the distance. Looking to the right, the hunter lets out a low growl.

Hunters, no matter how skilled or determined, still have some limits. In this case, religious. As dark green clouds rolled towards their hunt, threating them with demon rain, the hunter snarled, turning around and running back to their liquid tight homes. The hunter was brave, but not foolish. If even a single drop from the green clouds landed on the hunter and his party, the purification process they would endure was definitely not worth the price on my head.

Allowing a quick sigh of relief, I continued farther into the woods, well aware of its stories.

Many had entered these woods, with only their screams to las the night. If even that. There was one thing that lured brave souls into these woods, it was the promise of something great. Some say gold or gems. The more romantic believed that true love and eternal life awaited them. And still others said tat their god dwelled deep in the woods, waiting to be found. I didn't have such time for stories when I first heard them, dismissing them as stories, nothing more. But at this point, I was willing to believe anything.

So I run farther into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I snapped my eyes open. Looking straight up at a glossy white ceiling. I heard footsteps as a nurse came over to check me.

"Doctor, the subject is awake"

Glancing up from the clip board, the doctor replied

"Are they now? Well, that was quite a quick recovery time" the doctor used a very professional tone but always had a hint of sarcasm to it.

Sitting up I saw the nurse on my left and the Doctor on my right.

"The Colonel wants to see the subject then, when they can walk of course"

Nodding, the nurse unplugged various wires and pads, removing them from my head, arms, and legs. They measured my heart rate, blood pressure, physic analysis's as well as other things.

Once the nurse removed all of them, I reached for the corner of the bed, and swung my legs to the left side. Easing down I tested my legs, I had to wake them up and get them to move in an effective way.

After about a minute of walking and some test jumps, the nurse looked at the little watch that they all seemed to have on their right wrist.

"Yes, yes, quite enough, they can't wait to long can they?"

Nodding, I followed the nurse to what appeared to be a solid white, somewhat glossy wall. The floor, walls, and ceiling all looked like they had been carved out of some super material. There were no seams, scratches or even signs of use. But nonetheless, the wall split in two, right in front of where we were standing, showing a doorway wide enough for a bed, similar in size to the one I was in, to be rolled in and out without to much of a problem. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the bed was gone, replaced by a round table.

Facing forward I saw the nurse step to the side, and nod for me to go through. I stepped into the doorway and out the other side to see a long horizontal hallway, similar to the room I just exited from. On my left was a broad shouldered person, and on my right, an almost exact mirror image of the one on the left.

Pivoting on their right feet, the guards moved the left foot back, indicating that we were to go to the left. As I walked ahead, the guards moved in sync, just a few steps behind me.

When we reached the end of the hallway, the guards removed the right handed glove with their left hand, still in sync and placed their right hand on the wall directly in front of us. After a few seconds, they removed their hands and put the gloves back on.

Another doorway seemed to slide out of nowhere and reveal another, brightly lit room with no specific source of light.

Standing slightly to the left of the center of the room was the Colonel, as well as two others.

The Colonel was tall, around 6ft. Broad shoulders and looked like 100 pound bench press wouldn't be a problem.

On the Colonels right there was the Major. Slim, about 5ft 5in, looking more like a sprinter than anything else, wearing rectangle glasses and a smirk to match. The Major held a clip board that looked like it had at least 100 pieces of paper on it.

But on the Colonels left, still off center, was the Captain. Very healthy looking, lifting 50 pounds wouldn't have been a problem but definitely no where near the Colonel. A runner, but not a sprinter. The Captains height, 5ft 9in, made it look like those long legs could simply step over a hurdle.

All three of them stood around a chair in the center of the room, whearing the similar white lab coats.

They all three looked to me and the guards.

The Colonel gave a small grin, saying, "A very quick recovery time."

"Yes," said the Major, writing something on the clip board, "a very quick recovery indeed"

The Colonel raised their right arm, inviting me into the room, simply saying;

"Come, sit."

So I stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rain was falling. Looking up, The Creature saw it was the dark green clouds. Good thing that feather fell when it did. The feather was resilient to all the rain the sky had, which was ideal for the creature as it didn't like any kind of rain, it made its scales slimy, making it difficult to climb.

Retracting its claws it tucked its massive head under its 4 toed feet.

Using its triple jointed tail, it pulled the feather over its body, leaving its head exposed. It reached for the fur from its last kill and breathed on it. Being cold-blooded had its disadvantages.

Pulling the fur over its head, it barley covers the top rims on the eyes. The rain started beating down on the fur and feather. The green drops rolled off the feather and onto the edge of the nest. The drops on the fur rolled to the eye rims, and raced down the side, dripped onto the canine teeth and over the side of the nest, onto a huge leaf.

The leaf absorbed the rain, turning the rain into sap that pored from the bottom. The sap then fell into the open jaws of a mammal that resembles the fur that the creature had over its head.

Startled by the sound of panting, the six legged mammal ran away, fearing for its life.

Stumbling blindly, and extremely tired, a little two legged being was almost falling over from exhuation. The being went under the nearest tree, wary of the sap, and curled up on a little ledge, out of the way of the rain, and fell asleep, comforted by the sound of the falling drops.


	4. Chapter 3

_It's a long one_

 **Chapter Three**

Sitting down I tried to keep my back straight, even though these three people didn't wear a uniform, they still might have done so to earn the name.

After a few seconds, I heard the rustle of a coat, in the near silent room, on the left side of my chair. Turning my head I saw The Captains hand, looking up The Captain said:

"No need to tire yourself out. You can use the back of the chair, that's what's it's for."

I nodded and leaned back, still keeping somewhat ridge.

The Captain removed the hand and stood on the left of The Colonel.

The Major loudly clicked a pen, getting the attention of The Colonel, giving a little hint that they needed to move on.

"Uh, right, Major, what do we have in store today, for the, um, subject." The Colonel was a little unsure of what to say, usually not needing to be reminded of such things.

Rolling eyes, The Major tucked the clip board underneath the right arm, waving the left once, starting at the hip, ending at the head, palm up.

A white table simply melted out of the floor, no seams, no signs of use. Just like the walls and the chair I was sitting in.

On the top of the table was a rather large syringe, filled with a somewhat transparent, bright red liquid.

The Major then placed the clip board on the table.

Looking to me with a blank stare, The Major looked as if emotions weren't a thing.

"If you don't mind, please," The Major said, a little bored sounding, "but put your back to the back of the chair, at a right angle"

When I did so, The Major then raised the left hand, from hip to head, as before, but this time, palm down.

The ridged chair I was sitting in then liquified, turning into a comfortable laid back chair, that raised to a perfect level for all three to see me. As the chair conformed to my shape, restraints also came out of nowhere and took hold of my wrists, ankles, knees, stomach, neck and both elbows.

"Are such restraints needed Major?" Worry was catching at the end of The Captains words.

Looking to The Captain, The Colonel intercepted the answer, saying "I'm sure The Major knows what's needed, Captain"

With out even a pause, The Major then reached for the syringe, tapping on the side, holding it with both hands, The Major looked towards me again.

With a some what more interested stare, The Major very simply said "Which is your dominate hand."

The Major didn't ask, The Major said.

"My-" my voice catched, I couldn't remember the last time that I had spoken. Quickly clearing my throat, "my right"

Giving a little nod, The Major walked briskly to my right arm, leaving The Colonel and Captain near my bare left foot.

Waving the left arm once again, this time palm facing right, a quick left to right motion.

The restrain on my right elbow disappeared, leaving the my arm exposed.

The Major didn't waste time, the needle went in my arm, soon followed by the liquid.

Taking the needle out, The Major went over to the table, setting the syringe down, and before picking up the clipboard, quickly waving the left hand, the restraint re-appeared, taking hold of my arm once again.

Clicking the pen, and waving another arm, the table disappeared as well.

All the while, I had been feeling a burning sensation on my right arm, and I started to feel little spasms all over. Looking over to The Captain, with what I hopped was a brave face, the spasms grew.

As I tried to control it, I saw spots on the corner of my eyes, soon they spread. I heard a voice saying "don't fight it, that'll just make it worse"

Listening to what the voice said, I felt the chair touch my back, I hadn't even relise that I had arched it. My whole body felt lucid. My vision returned, but it was slightly different.

Everything was more defined and a little bit brighter. I tried to lift my head so I could look at the three standing around me, but was stopped by the restraint on my neck. Putting my head back down, I felt even more lucid and comftable.

But, I heard The Major speaking on my right.

Seeing that I could hear and see, The Colonel moved over me so I could see a little better. Talking directly to me now, The Colonel said "Don't worry, the worse is almost over, you will soon lose control of all your muscles, including vocals, so you will receive some bruises and will have a sore throat. This will be a little painful, but don't fight it, you'll only make it worse."

I tried to reply, at least nod. But was unable to do so, as everything had gone limp, I had been shaking the entire time The Colonel had been speaking, and didn't even notice

As suddenly as I went limp, I then started to jerk around. Violently. My head was rolling side to side, my whole body upheaved. I was aware of every movement, both my hands were pulling and pushing against the restraints.

The Major must have waved a hand again, because another restraint wrapped around my chest and waist, holding me down even more.

The pain grew to a point that I couldn't take it any more. I started to scream. The scream was loud but short lived, as the walls absorbed it.

I started to shake even more, my fingers and toes going individual directions, suddenly double jointed.

Screaming one more time, my sight blackened, the pain doubled, I caved in, I started to resist it. But what exactly I resisting, I didn't know.

With the pain still growing I started to fade out. Quickly.

My sight worsened and my screams started to sound dull in my ears. My legs felt numb, but the pain was still there.

My head falling back, I barley heard a slightly panicked voice that wasn't my own saying things that were quick then slow.

There were two voices, that made more sense.

They were saying the strangest things. Something about 'dare you' and 'price paid'

These things didn't make any sense to me. They did seem to very petty though. Arguing back and forth about 'weren't ready' and other nonsense.

I decided to ignore their mindless chatter. I felt a darkness near me. Heading towards it, it was warm, ah, so warm and silkily soft, I hadn't felt silk in the longest time. It tugged at a memory long forgotten, but I didn't have time to remember that silly little thing, the darkness was to nice for that.

Much to nice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Opening its massive eyelids, The Creature shook all the rain off its head, the soaked fur landing on a branch to dry.

Stretching its limbs, The Creature reached for its morning meal, finding that it had been stolen during the night. Sniffing where the kill had been, it smelled the familiar but revolting stench of monkey. The Creature decided to let this one slide, it couldn't imagine not being able to bend its tail any which way.

Looking over to the right it pulled itself onto the branch and slithered its way up the tree. When it reached the top, The Creature was able to observe the landscape, not very interested in what happened. A flock of double winged birds flew to the right. Enjoying the silence, The Creature bathed in the sun, getting ready for another hunt. Maybe it wouldn't let the monkey slide after all.

Flicking its ear back, it heard the sound of another being waking it self. Soggy leaves were shoved to the side. The being was all the way at the bottom of the tree. Still not fully awake, The Creature ignored this thing.

The being was unaware of the scales above. Stretching, it started to climb the tree next to the one it slept under. When it reached the top, it's back was to The Creature. It shielded its eyes from the sun on its left. It spotted a clearing on its far right. Looking down, it jumped from branch to branch, oblivious to the now fully awake Creature staring at it.

The Creature had never seen such a strange animal. It walked on two legs, and it covered its top and bottom half with the strangest furs. Its feet weren't scaled and there were no hooves. Instead they were soft and they had cuts and something red dripping from the cuts.

The Creature flipped its tail over and picked up the red and sniffed it.

The Creature fought the urge to flick it away, such a repulsive smell, but, The Creature wasn't to hungry, and it did seem that this being would be quite an event to watch.

Scaling its way down the tree in its same spiral path, it picked up on the scent and started to follow it, occasionally ducking out of the way from being seen by the being.

The being tripped a few times, but kept going, not wanting to stop.

The Creature was very interested, the smell of the being wasn't as bad as the monkey from earlier, but still, not the best.

The being reached the clearing and stood there for a few moments, taking it all in.

One of the deepest fresh water lakes in the forest was sitting just 20 feet in front of the being. It started to stumble towards it.

The Creature was horrified, fresh water was poison to all the animals in the forest, but yet this, this thing, was walking towards it.

When it reached the edge of the water, it's legs bent forward in the middle, and it used two more limbs to pick some of the water up. But, it didn't drink it right away, it smelled the liquid. After a few seconds, it put the water to its mouth, and attempted to drink it. It's limbs shook so much, that all it did was splash it self all over.

The Creature wasn't sure of what quite sure what to think, it felt disgust, interest and worst of all, a little bit of pity.

The Creature continued to watch the being try to bring water into its mouth and continue to fail. It finally gave up on drinking with its limbs and laid down and drank directly from the lake.

Flicking it's ear to the left, The Creature heard a twig snap. The being was to busy drinking to notice. Looking to the left, The Creature saw a monkey, it had blood on its face, it was probably the one that stole The Creatures kill.

The monkey was eyeing the being, extreme hunger in its eyes.

The Creature knew that the being wouldn't be able to defend its self, and The Creature did want to get a meal, and what would be better than getting a monkey that already ate your kill.

The Creature did not want to let the being know that they were there, so it used one of its favorite attacks.

The Creature slipped up a tree, aimed its front legs, and jumped onto the monkey, claws going right through its skull. An instant and silent kill.

Looking over to the being, it had started to walk into the water. The Creature was truly horrified at this point. It was convinced that this thing was trying to kill itself.

But, to The Creatures pure amazement, the being was moving around in the water. It wasn't drowning, it was creating ripples, picking its limbs out of the water, putting them back in, pushing and pulling its way around. The Creature had never seen anything like it.

The Creature watched the being, it's furs were still on, maybe it was cleaning itself? But what thing would walk into fresh water!? It was poison to every animal in the forest, including The Creature.

The Creature was truly puzzled. It decided that this thing would be interesting to watch, and see what it would do in these woods.

The Creature looked down at the dead monkey and pulled its claws out of its head. Licking the brains off of its foot, The Creature pulled it by the tail, up the tree, green blood slowly dripping from its head.

Using some claws and the tip of The Creatures tail, it tied the monkey to a branch, snapping several joints in the monkeys tail.

The Creature used it's claw and pulled the monkey's head closer. It then stuck its forked tongue out and slurped the brains out.

When it finished with that, The Creature then started to selectively eat the rest of the monkey.

Looking back to the lake, the being had gotten out, headed to a tree, and curled underneath a leaf. Reaching up, it held some of the sap in its hand and started to eat it.

The Creature saw a flash of white teeth and two sharp ones on the top, off to the sides. But the ones on the bottom were flat, obviously this thing could tear something with its teeth, but had to chew. Somewhat ineffective, but, useful to. This being could apparently eat plants and animals.

The Creature looked to the monkey on its left, and back to the being over on The Creatures right.

Back to the monkey.

Back to the being.

Sighing to itself, The Creature slimmed down the tree, taking a leg with it. Reaching the shore, it saw that the being had gone to sleep. Curled up in a ball under the tree.

The Creature carried the leg to a few trees from the being, and lodged it in the trunk. It pulled a few scraps out and left them laying next to the tree.

Looking over to the lake, The Creature was still confused on why this thing would ever want to go in it.

Turning around, The Creature climbed the tree to finish it's meal.

When it finished, The Creature took the bones and fur and shoved them into a little cavity in the tree. The Creature then climbed to the top of the tree.

Seeing clear sky's, The Creature flicked its ear to the right, onto the being, and went into a little doze under the yellow sun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I snapped my eyes open. I closed them almost instantly, the light was extremely bright. I pulled up my arm to cover my eyes so I could sit up. I was going to open my eyes but my arm hadn't left my side. I focused on it, and felt a restraint on my wrist.

Laying there feeling a little depressed, I knew that the doctor and nurse were probably near by, like the last time. Lifting my head up, which took a little to much effort then it should have, I squinted and looked around.

The nurse wasn't anywhere I could see, neither was doctor.

Looking to my right I did see a figure standing with their back to me.

"Hey!" I called over to them, "do you think you could turn the light down?"

They looked over their shoulder, and started to walk over. When they got close enough I saw that it was the Captain.

Waving the left hand, the captain took a look at my vitals. The light was dimmed enough so I could open my eyes without pain.

"You continue to astonish the doctors as well as the Colonel and Major with the quick recoveries."

The Captains voice was soothing, maybe the reason that they were there.

"So?" I ask, a little annoyed that all they say is that my recovery times are short, "am I just supposed to lay here for a week, like I can't withstand these injections?"

The Captain looks down to me. Giving a small smile saying

"Well, at the most, the recovery times should be a week at least. Do you not know how quick your recovering?"

"No, all I know is that you stick a needle in my and I wake up here with a nurse. This is the first time that hasn't happened though"

Sighing, the Captain pulls a clipboard off of the hook at the end of my bed, lifting up a paper.

"Your longest recovery time was 5 days, a full 2 days sooner then was expected. But, your shortest one was only a day." Putting the clip board back on the hook, the Captain leaned against the frame that held the clipboard. "You are a mystery to us as to why your recoveries are so much shorter then they should be"

"Is there any reason why?" I ask, a little nervous of what the Captain will say.

Sighing, the Captain says "No, sadly all we have to go on is that you are determined not to be slow. The mind can do wondrous things, if put to use"

Somewhat relived that something wasn't wrong with me, I laid my head back down.

Lifting it back up,I looked to the Captain

"Hey Captain, do you think I could get up to walk for a while?"

"I will have to ask, they do tend to be overly strict but I don't think that they will mind"

Nodding I put my head down and closed my eyes.

I pushed my luck once more.

With out even opening my eyes, I asked

"Could you at least take the neck restraint off? It's irritating."

"Sure," the captain said looking over the right shoulder, "hold on a second"

The restraint disappeared.


End file.
